taco invasion! OO!
by seme eater
Summary: the magical tacos are..here to kill us alL!


this is kinda my first storie..neep.....please review it......or..i'll send the tacos on you!

yami: WERE!!! WERE ARE THEY

me:..--...well hope you enjoy it

* * *

(haku in a dress ...he goes to the girls bathroom)

a girl: hey....... aren't you a boy?

haku:...uhh no?

another girl:...explain the chest!

haku:....I am not fully developed?

girls: okay!( (minds their own business))

haku: (looks left and right and then takes out a walkie talkie in his pocket ) okay. I am in the

girls bathroom I repeat I am in the girls bathroom...shall I repeat that again for yami's slow mind

((yami and kaiba hiding behind bushes))

yami: No u don't! (tries to slap haku but he is somewhere else so slap some poor random chicken on the butt)

chicken: heyyy seksi! ((winks at yami))

yami: WHOA! kills it and makes it a fajita

chicken: ur gonna regret this! !

yami: shut up your grilled and dead!!

kaiba: yami why are you talking to a fajita!?

yami:... uhhh I dunno.. I like tacos kaiba! they turn me on I dunno why!WO0t!

haku: can u talk to me here! come on I am still in this smellie bathroom !

kaiba: ((some how puts his hand through the walkie talkie and slaps haku))

haku: ((five minutes later.)).OWWW that hurt !

kaiba: anywa-

yami: okay! first look at a chicken

haku: ((looks at a chicken))

yami: NOW....MAKE A TACO......WITH THAT CHICKEN!!

haku: HEY I LIKE CHICKEN!

yami: oh then-

kaiba: U IDIOT IT"S NOT ABOUT THAT!

yami: kaiba's right!!! it's not all about the chicken! get all the tacos you see! take every taco in  
sight! YOU HEAR!!!

kaiba: Dammit Yami! give me this! ((snatches the walkie talkie out of his hands))

yami: NOOO MY LIFE OVER!!! (( a random taco walks by)) OHH I WANT YOU LITTLE TACO!! ((he puts on a sombrero )) Kaiba....there's a world full of tacos out there....and.....well.. I MUST GO TO MEXICO! ((puts on a poncho and chases after the taco))

kaiba:...ooookaay..((.talks to haku)) haku.....

haku: HIII

kaiba:...okay soo uhh why are you in there again, oh yes! I need...a bra.....

haku: why you need a bra! I thought you were gay!

kaiba: SHUT up we don't want 4kids to find that out!

haku: 4kids edited me out

kaiba: oh who care it's all about me babie! now back to the bra business!

haku: tell me why you need it?!

kaiba: ..okay fine..I always ...wanted..to try it on!

haku: ..how come you can't buy one? ((sounds sarcastic))

kaiba: well I don't want waste my money, and people will wonder

haku: oh poor Kaiba everyone already wonders about you

kaiba: and what about the message I would be sending to mokuba!?

((meanwhile in Mexico.....))

((a Spanish dude is explaining about why yami had walk over the border and yami complaining he doesn't understand French!))

yami: I MUST RAPE TACOS! ((whispers to a little boy)) I think he speaks taco!

boy: ..MOMMIE THIS MAN IS TRYING RAPE ME!  
  
yami:...taco..taco taco!! tacoo!!  
spainish man:......ke?....  
  
back haku and kaiba

kaiba: COME ON NOA!

Haku: come on Doris!  
kaiba: what the fuck? I'm seto kaiba you fool!  
haku: then I am no longer Noa Kaiba I am Haku Mutou! you........uhh.. man?!

kaiba: you idiot

haku: yes that's me! mooop

kaiba: please I will give you a dollar

haku: Nooo I want more than that

kaiba: a quarter

haku: hot digity dog! that's a deal! ..but....can I have casdia too?

kaiba: nope!

haku: FINE.....what are we talking about again

kaiba:.. I WANT YOU TO STEAL A BRA FROM A CHICK! size 34C please

haku: are we after a fat woman!?

kaiba: no a big boobie woman!

haku: ohhh ligghtt

back to yami

yami: ((is at nacho land )) Dammit! this is not taco land it's nacho land! OH narf

back to haku and kaiba ..

((all these girls running out the bathroom screaming)).

haku: weeee so far I have...12 bras

kaiba: that's all you got!

haku: there was only 13 pipples!

kaiba: oh fine! did you find the right size?!

haku: hmm u wanted a extra large soda right?!

kaiba: No! I wanted a 34C bra remember!

haku: yeh yeh yeh..((gets a bra and goes out side and gives it to kaiba))

kaiba: Wo0T!!!!!.....wait.......looks at it..THIS IS A 12Q!!..is that even a size?...

haku: yes......I think.....

kaiba: grrrr.. go back in there and show me all those bras!!

haku: yes, sir! ((haku runs to the bathroom and gets all the bras he snatched from the girls and runs back to kaiba)) hiiiiii I am the magical bra fairy meep meep does

Kaiba:...((looks at all of them)) NOOOOOO ! None of them are a size 34C.....those small breasted fools!!

Haku:...do you think I look fat in this?...((wearing a bra))

Kaiba: I want a bra noooowwwww!!!

Haku: I say I look seksi-er wearing this one ((wearing a purple one bra))

Kaiba: I am gonna die without one!! Now men won't look at me...they think that Anzu's "soo hott" because he has a new bra that makes her look like she has big tits!

Haku:.............oooohh light....

Meanwhile in burrito land

Yami: NOOOO.........this is not taco land either... I yi yi!

* * *

that was the end of this chapter moo hahahahhahahaaa!!!

Will Yami ever find taco land? Will Kaiba out beat Anzu with her NEW BRA?

well Haku ever find the right bra for him so he can look seksi?....Oo.....well find out next chapter...meep meep!

* * *

Neep pe neep while you were reading you may ask WHY Does Haku say light self of right?..... it's because he is stupid........and he pronounce his R's as L's at times...like in Japanese....

pipples = peoples

seksi = sexy

Mommie...babie.......self of y I type ie...I..do it for fun...I dunno why.. .

My friend Jounouchi Katsuya helped me with it kinda , Sankyu haku-kun!! meep pe meep

please review! OwO


End file.
